Friends with Benefits
by FairyTaleUnknown
Summary: Dan and Phil have been friends for years. They've laughed and cried together, confided secrets to each other, and most importantly had each other's back in difficult times. Over time, though, their relationship escalates to something stronger than friendship, then, they decide to explore this new universe of possibilities.


It was a day like any other, Dan was tired of school and wanted to rest a little before going to Phil's house. He dropped his backpack on the ground and let himself fall on the bed, carelessly. He knew whatever happened between him and Phil would never destroy their friendship completely, but he was afraid they could be embarrassed of their actions afterwards, after all, they were like brothers.

He was lying down for at least 5 minutes, which means he still had an hour and a half before the time he said he'd be there, so he decided to take a nap.

\- Dan? Dan? Wake the fuck up, man. – Phil shook his shoulders.

\- What? What are you doing here? I was going to your place. – The other said, sleepy, the abrupt way his friend woke him had him confused.

\- Yes, you were supposed to be at my house, AT 3:00,T-h-r-e-e, you were taking forever, so I decided to come over.- He stated, impatient.

\- No, it can't be too late, I must have slept for like, 2 hours at tops. -Howell tried to justify himself.

\- Yeah? – Phil walked toward the window on Dan's left and opened the curtains. The semi awake boy prepared himself to see a sunny afternoon through the glass , but for his surprise, it was dark outside, a dark, starry night.

\- Ok, maybe I slept a bit more than I intended, I'm only human. Sorry, Phil. Now, reduce the drama by 95% please? – He smiled at his friend.

They've been friends since forever, Lester couldn't resist it, he smiled back.

\- Shit, what were you dreaming about? – P. asked nodding slightly toward Dan's erection.

\- Oh, I don't know, I can't remember. – D. lied, avoiding P.'s inquisitive eyes.

In his dream, he was with Phil, doing not very innocent things, so now looking at him made him feel guilty, even though he was suspicious his friend reciprocated his passion, or at least his desire to fuck.

\- Look, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's fine.- Phil made a pause to make sure the other boy was paying attention.- I have a feeling you know what I wanted to talk about, and I think you've been wanting to talk about the same thing. – P. walked to the bed, sitting next to D.

\- Now I see an opportunity not to talk about it, but to show you what I mean. I was hoping you'd make the first move, but I guess I'll just take the matter in my own hands. – Phil looked at D.'s erection.- Do you… mind if I touch it?-

\- Uh…What? What are you talking about? Why would you want to touch me there?- Howell questioned, his cheeks blushing in both excitement and nervousness, his heart pounding in his chest.

He was aware of their mutual attraction, but he didn't think something like this could happen outside of his dirty mind, in reality.

\- Don't be cynical, mate. We both know you want me to. – P. answered getting closer to Howell and reaching for his boner.

In the blink of an eye, his hand was between Dan's legs, causing the other boy to startle.

\- Whoa...A-Are you sure about t-that? – Dan took a deep breath in order to control himself, but the sudden contact made his cock twitch. – Y-you don't think…things could g-get weird between us?

\- I'm sure, you know I am, and the tension here goes both ways for what I see. – He smiled at his friend's stuttering and his blushed cheeks. – And the only way things could "g-get" weird is if we make a big deal out of it.

P. gave it a little squeeze and started caressing his buddie's cock softly, his jeans looking too tight around it.

\- Ah… yeah... – D. moaned and straightened his back in order to lean back against the bed frame, like Phil. He didn't offer any more resistance to P. nor shied away from his touch.

Not in a thousand years, Howell would expect Phil to behave like this, he was truly surprised by how comfortable his friend was with the situation.

\- So, do I have permission to go any further with this? You didn't consent anything yet.- The older one whispered close to the younger's ear.

Dan nodded a "yes" in response, his cock pulsing in anticipation.

P. opened D.'s pants, carefully unzipping his pants with the other hand and pulled his dick out with one hand and his balls with the other. He was already rock hard, now he could understand why D. had slept in, whatever he was dreaming, it must've felt awesome for him. If only the new goddamn medicine wasn't holding him back, he would be as hard as Howell was just by looking at the faces his friend was making as his hand slowly went up and down on him.

He speeded up a little, causing Dan to start letting out occasional sighs and moans and making hotter faces.

\- Oh, you want me to… - D. didn't finish the sentence, however the gesture he made pointing at the older boy's crotch was self explanatory.

\- No need to. My body's struggling to adjust to the new antidepressants, so I can't feel a thing down there. – He explained.

\- I'm sorry to hear that. That sucks…-

P. grabbed H.'s balls and started squeezing, twisting, massaging them and at the same time going faster on his cock. That was enough to end the conversation.

\- Ah, fuck... yes… Y-your hand f-feels sso...hmm…ggood.– The boy moaned, grabbing the sheets with one hand and resting the other on Lester's thigh. He leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closed.

\- You look so fucking hot like this. – L. teased, and spoke the truth at the same time.

A few minutes passed like this, with L. exploring his friend's likes and dislikes, judging by the intensity of his dirty talk and reactions, building up to his release. Until his breathing became difficult and he looked at Phil with a pleading face, his eyes burning with lust.

\- Shit…go faster…I can't take it anymore..ppleasse…oh- he cried out.

P. started going faster and harder, rubbing his balls more intensely as he did. H.'s face couldn't lie, he was really close.

D. stretched his legs, curling his toes, his fists clenching in the delightful agony of the moments precedent to the edge. He lifted his shirt.

\- Here…it…comes.- He announced.- Holy fuck, shit… ahh…hmm…f…

Lester watched his every reaction, amazed by how his own body reacted to D.'s panting and squirming as he came.

Fuck, there was cum all over his stomach and chest.

H. was resting now, he was sweaty, a relaxed expression on his face as he tried to normalize his breathing. He looked at P. and caught a glimpse of the volume in his jeans.

\- You're hard.- He said smiling.

\- Yeah.- The other boy answered.

…

\- Phil, Phil, wake up, bitch. – Dan slapped his face weakly.

\- Uh? What? What's going on? – P. asked disoriented.

\- You were supposed to go to my house, remember? Ages ago. – He reminded. – In the afternoon, it's evening already. Jesus, what were you dreaming about? – He pointed at P.'s erection.

\- I don't know. I can't remember. – Lester lied, shamelessly.

\- Ok, whatever. I need to talk to you about something. – He stated, sitting next to his friend.

\- Sure. What's up?


End file.
